type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Athrun Viltheim
"You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done. Because it is my ultimate mission to vanquish humanity in place of the creators who refuse to admit their mistake." -Michael van Viltheim'' '' Micheal Athrun Vilthelm is a character who appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is one of the series' primary antagonists. His goal is to destroy all human life everywhere. Personality & Character Michael initially appears appears to be a benign man with an innocent smile with just goals and is generally polite towards those he meets. In actuality, he is a nihilistic madman with a distrustful and deprecatory nature towards humanity. He is very hateful of humanity to the point where he views them as cancer, sternly believing that mankind by nature is evil. He believes that a world where humans did not exist is a beautiful utopia free of sin and chaos and ultimately justified with his actions. He cares very little for those he fights alongside with, viewing them as a disposable commodity. Micheal is a homunculous created from the DNA samples of Soma Cruz and his former servant Arturia Pendragon by the Illuminati Order with aid from the Mages Association. He believes that he would bring glory and justice to the Dracula name, seeing himself as a successor. At one point he even praised the Order's efforts in creating him, but uses this to prove a point that he was created by humanity's lust for power through human cloning. Because of this, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Although he believes that humanity will wipe itself out eventually, he feels the need to carry out humanity's judgement with his own hands. Despite his allegiance with GHQ, he holds no loyalty to it in the slightest and merely views it as a tool to carry out his plans. He is shown to be willing to ally himself with those who share similar views as him and it is also apparent that Michael seemingly does not value human life in the slightest—not even his own. He does not see any personal value in positive emotions such as love, trust, and friendships. He does however see those emotions as useful tools for him to use against his colleagues, manipulating them to help him further his own agenda. Despite this, he has shown to have a soft spot for Ayumi. Powers and Abilities Micheal is shown to be a very powerful Magus, having hailed from one of the 12 Illuminati Bloodlines. He was shown to have quick reflexes, in both Ariel and grounded combat,has shown a certain degree of endurance as he was able to stand up, fight and fly even after being fatally injured in a battle. As he is the "son" of Dracula's reincarnate, he is able to manifest many of the Dark Lord's abilities including . He knows a variety of devastating spells that prove to be useful in combat. (more to come) Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Natives Category:Magi Category:Homunculi Category:GHQ Members